


there’ll be happiness

by doctorsimmonswilson



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Marriage, Parent-Child Relationship, This Bad Boy Can Fit Exactly No Plot And So Few Words, surprise shawty, this is me trying to come off my jolex writer’s block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsimmonswilson/pseuds/doctorsimmonswilson
Summary: Alex is paged to Grey-Sloan late at night, much to Jo’s dismay.
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	there’ll be happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to ruin your day by dropping this on you. good luck <3

Jo was beginning to get the hang of being a resident— again. The long hours, the late nights, and the seemingly always being on call were not things she missed when she became an attending. But opportunity struck when a new orthopedic surgery residency spot opened up at Grey Sloan. And who was she to say no?

To be fair, that had been before she and Alex had known she was pregnant with their first child, Grace. It had been a struggle to keep up when she’d been pregnant, and then with a newborn, but Alex made sure they could make it work. Two years later, Jo finally feels like she is calm again. She gets to do solo surgeries, and she spends less nights at the hospital and more at home. Still, she misses Alex and Grace—and her own bed—more nights than she’d like. 

_from Alex Karev to Jo Karev: @ hospital with Gracie. in ER. 10:08 p.m._

Jo has never sprinted faster in her life. She slams her hand too hard on the elevator button; her heart beats a million miles an hour. She is practically hyperventilating by the time she reaches Grey Sloan Memorial’s emergency room. 

“Jo!” Jo whips her head around, seeing her husband holding their daughter, both perfectly unscathed. 

“Oh thank god,” she whispers to herself, before hitting her husband on the arm. 

“Ow!” He shouts, placing Grace on the ground. Grace wraps her arms around her mother’s legs. “What was that for?” 

“‘In the ER with Gracie?’ Really?” Jo does air quotes with her words, contorting her face into the most annoyed expression she can think of. Alex softens, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“I got paged,” he explains. Jo ignores him, lifting their daughter into her arms instead. 

“Hi mama,” the toddler grins. Jo taps the girl’s nose gently with her finger. 

“Hi baby. Isn’t your daddy so silly?” 

“Yeah!” The girl cries happily. Jo shoots Alex a nasty look, then hands her daughter back to her husband. 

“You’re not on call. Bring her home and put her to bed. I will be home in an hour, and then if you must, you can come check on your patient.”

“Yes ma’am,” Alex retorts, grabbing Grace and hugging her against his chest. “I like it when you’re bossy,” he whispers in Jo’s ear.

“Wilson!” Jo and Alex whip around to see Link, his expression almost annoyed.

“Gotta go,” Jo winks, kissing Grace on the cheek. Alex is left standing flustered in the middle of the ER holding a toddler. Jo relishes in that.


End file.
